


Solution

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Mild Blood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Diavolo comes up with a solution to keep the demon nobility from throwing their daughters at him to force him to choose a bride.
Relationships: Diavolo/Female Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 389





	Solution

You paced quietly through the halls of the palace, the only sound this late the echoes of your footsteps. You’d changed for the night, a long satin robe over the matching nightgown. The party from earlier had ended hours ago, but Diavolo had never come back to his chambers. As you searched the rooms for him, you finally reached the doors to the main audience chamber. Pushing the heavy door open was a struggle, but you managed. The room was barely lit, just the sconces by the door you entered from and the candelabra ringing the dais the throne was on.

The door was behind the throne, but you could see Diavolo’s shadow from where you were so you knew he was there. Slumped to one side, one elbow on the arm of the throne, head resting in his hand. You walk to his side slowly, fingers trailing over his shoulder and wing softly as you reach him.  
“It’s not like you to stay here so long after a party.” Usually, he’s reached his rooms almost before you have time to shed your gown on the nights you stay instead of returning to the house of Lamentation.

He sits up, his arm wrapping around your waist, drawing you around to stand in front of him. His hands rest at your waist, fingers idly playing with the fabric of your nightgown. “I had to deal with some business. Did you notice anything else different about tonight, sweetness?”

You thought about the party for a bit, “Now that you mention it, I did notice that anytime I tried to see you, another woman dragged you off.” You saw the tension in his shoulders, the slight dip to his head. Sighing, you ran a hand through his hair, nails slightly scratching at the base of one of his horns in the way you knew he liked. “It’s alright. You have your duties as the prince, I knew that going into this. Besides, Lucifer and the others kept me company.” Now that you thought about it, you’d caught them muttering several times when you’d been rebuffed yet again trying to spend more than a moment with your lover, casting sad glances your way. “What’s going on?”

He sat back up, hands leaving you to clench in his lap. “The upper nobles. All those women were eligible daughters of the nobility. Their families have been pressuring for me to choose a bride. Simpering things that only want the prestige of the title.” 

You bit your lip, refusing the tears you felt pricking at your eyes. You’d known this would likely be a temporary thing but didn’t expect it to be ending so soon. You started to take a step back but Diavolo moved too fast for you, growling lowly as his arms trapped you again, pulling you back to him and into his lap. You heard the sound of satin tearing as the sides of your nightgown split up your legs as your thighs settled on either side of his.

He buried his face in your neck, inhaling your scent deeply. “No. Don’t go. I know what they want; that they think this is just a phase, a temporary ‘infatuation’ because of the exchange. But not one of those women holds a candle to you. I was in here trying to decide a way to make this work.” He mumbled against your skin. His arms tightened against your back, wings wrapping froward around you as well.

You felt his lips begin moving over your neck, kissing and biting up to your lips. You melted against him as you always did, eagerly opening your mouth to his, tongues meeting languidly to start stoking the fires. He pulled away before the kisses turned too heated, one hand moving to cup your face. 

“Don’t worry about it for now. For tonight, I want to lose myself as I only can with you.” You blush slightly, nodding as you bit your lip

He smiles at that, slowly moving his hands from your back to your thighs, pushing your nightgown further up your hips. The fabric moves easily now that it’s slit high up both sides. He kisses you again hungrily as he rolls his hips up against you at the same time he pulls your hips down to him. The need you feel in that kiss has you already aching for him, even if you are surprised at the quick change in his emotions. You run your hands down his chest as you roll your hips against him yourself, feeling the hard ridge of him in his pants.

Your hands and his work together to free his cock from the confines of his pants before you take him in hand and raise up on your knees to guide him to your entrance. He watches your face, enjoyment written on his features as you lower yourself onto him, mouth dropping open to gasp and moan as he stretches your walls. You drop your head to his shoulder as your hips meet his, breathing for a moment. He was large and the lack of foreplay hadn’t left your body quite prepared for him.

When you sat back up and kissed him, Diavolo bucked his hips up into you, encouraging you to start raising and lowering yourself on him. You moaned into the kiss, your hips quickly moving from gentle rolls to full out bouncing on his dick. One of his hands splayed across the small of your back to help balance you, the other tangling in your hair, pulling your head back to expose your neck to his hungry mouth. Wet open kisses covered your neck, his tongue slipping out to trace over the skin as you shivered. Every nip of his teeth made you grind your hips against his. 

Your climax washed over you in time with a particularly hard bite on your shoulder, his fang drawing blood that he eagerly lapped up with a growl as he held your hips down. The clenching of your walls as you came milking his own climax from him. He released your hair, bringing your lips to his to kiss you gently as you both came down from the high.

He pulled out of you and tucked himself back into his pants before scooping you up into his arms. As he carried you from the room, a simple wave of his hand extinguished the candles. 

The two of you were halfway down the hallway before he spoke. “Have you been taking the potion Solomon gave you?” 

You nodded. “Yes, but I’m due another dose, I was going to take it tonight but I came to find you.” 

He pulled away again. “Good. I’m inclined to tell you not to take it then.” You tipped your head up to better look at him, his face unreadable. Before you could question, he explained, voice low. “They can’t argue about my choice of Queen if you’re already carrying my child. That is if you’re willing to go that far to stay with me.”


End file.
